phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy to the World
Har D Har Toy Company's newest best-seller prompts Phineas and Ferb to make a better toy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to become rich by forcing people to use his tollbooths to get in and out of the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary Candace has just been hired at the Har D Har Toy Company store in the Googolplex Mall across from Mr. Slushy Dawg where Jeremy works. While she's talking to Stacy on her cell phone about how cute Jeremy will think she is, her boss has her wear a Shimmy Jimmy hat, the featured toy of the store, and Jeremy notices. As she ducks away from him, Phineas and Ferb come over with their mom and check out the store. Candace shows them one of the Shimmy Jimmy toys. Phineas thinks that it would get old real quick. Candace says sarcastically, "Like you could make a better toy," giving Phineas an idea of what they should do today. While Ferb works on a project in the background, Phineas states that they should create a toy so stupidly simple, so basically bland, so idiotically uncomplicated, that it could do almost anything. Ferb whistles to Phineas to show him what he made just as Phineas asks where Perry went. Meanwhile, Perry goes over a wall of fasteners in the hardware store and pulls on a bag in the display. The display turns around and Perry is in his lair with his fedora on. Major Monogram tells him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been stealing bricks from all over the Tri-State Area. His mission is to stop him. At the Har D Har Toy Company, they are having a meeting of how their sales have plummeted and that kids are losing interest in climbing toys. They need a fresh, new, toy. Suddenly, Phineas and Ferb burst in with a cart. They reveal their Perry In-action figure, which does absolutely nothing, and can be anything you want it to be. The boss likes the idea, and puts them both in charge. He shows them the factory, which Phineas comments is boring and decides to give it a makeover. The workers have fancy clothes to wear and the factory is made to look much more fun and colorful. The Perry inaction figures are shipped out in trucks while the marketing employee shows Phineas and Ferb posters of Perry in different themes, one being a secret agent. Not far from the toy factory, Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz's location where a large amount of bricks are being loaded into truck. Perry gets caught in a brick trap and Doofenshmirtz approaches, explaining that he plans on constructing a great wall around the Tri-State Area. The only way people would be able to get in and out is through his toll booth. At the Har D Har Toy Store in the mall, Candace is forced to wear a platypus suit. She hopes that Jeremy won't see her in the ridiculous costume but he does and says that it was hard to even notice she was a girl. Afterwards, Candace sees on the news that within a few hours, Perry the in-action figure made by Phineas and Ferb has gone worldwide. She calls her mom but she is waiting in line for exchanges. Perry escapes from his brick trap since there was no cement to keep the bricks together, and chases on the roof. Doofenshmirtz falls from a skylight and into a box of Perry in-action figures. When he realizes he's surrounded by them, he freaks out and falls into a box about to be shipped. Perry comes through the skylight to look for him, but lands right in front of Phineas and Ferb who stare at him in momentary shock. Phineas picks him up, thinking it's one of the action figures the marketing employee suggested, and tosses him in a dumpster. After the two boys leave, Perry jumps out and hears Doofenshmirtz's voice. Unable to locate where it came from, he leaves in a helicopter, convinced his mission is over. Doofenshmirtz, trapped in a box, is loaded onto a ship and set off across the ocean. The boss of Har D Har Toy Company asks Phineas and Ferb what toy they want to design next, but Phineas states that they're going home because their mom is making fried chicken for supper and that they’re done for the day. After they leave, the employees decided to make a brick toy next, which soon hits the market and gets its very own commercial which Phineas and Ferb see and think is a very silly and ridiculous toy idea. "Now who would buy a brick for a toy?" Phineas asks. "It does absolutely nothing," Ferb remarks. Transcript Songs *"Ferb Tango" *"Shimmy Jimmy" *"Quirky Worky Song" *"Brick" End Credits We see the Brick commercial. At the Har D Har toy store, many kids buy Bricks and the uniforms are replaced with bricks rather than Shimmy Jimmy costumes. Candace, now dressed as a brick, feels rather embarrassed and a little self-conscious, thinking that Jeremy may see her. Jeremy then comes over, and talks to Candace about the ridiculous things they make you wear sometimes, such as his weenie-hat. With this, Candace feels much better that he understands her. Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today! The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines Whistles when calling Phineas during construction of the toy. He makes various noises when demonstrating what to do with the Perry inaction figure. Sings "Ferb Tango" What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair Perry goes over a wall of fasteners in the hardware store and pulls on a bag in the display. The display turns around and Perry is in his lair with his fedora on. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Annex! Memorable Quotes before it all falls down.}} What are we talking about?}} Background Information *J. K. Simmons, famous as "J. Jonah Jameson" from the Spider-Man trilogy and "Mac MacGruff" from Juno cameos as the head of the toy company. *When the worker falls down through the trap door in the office room, he sounds nearly identical to Baljeet. This suggests that he is voiced by Maulik Pancholy. *We see that Phineas is left handed, but in "Don't Even Blink" he is ambidextrous. *Perry didn't remove his fedora/disguise in front of the boys (since they thought he was a toy). *This episode became Toy to You and Me after Dr. Doofenshmirtz used his Change-inator-inator on it as part of the Spot the Diff marathon. Production Information *Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "Toy to the World," airing Friday, Ferb-ruary 22, Candace gets a job at the mall toy store which inspires Phineas and Ferb to design their own toy - a wooden version of Perry. When a toy company buys their idea, Phineas and Ferb have a great time turning the boring toy factory into a kid-friendly world of toys. The Perry toy becomes a huge hit and now Candace's job is a nightmare: she's forced to wear a Perry costume while the store is over-run with eager customers. Meanwhile Dr. Doofenshmirtz can't bear that Perry is everywhere. *First appearance of Balthazar Horowitz. *First occurrence of the Quirky Worky Song. *This is the first episode directed by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Errors *Platypi are not marsupials, they are monotremes. *When in the Har D Har toy shop, all Perry the Inaction Figures had their face in the bottom and are sitting upright. This is different from the advertisement. *When Perry pushes through the brick surrounding in which he was trapped in, his left arm stretched a little too long. *Monogram makes a mistake when briefing Agent P, he says "Convicts are escaping from the zoo!" when it should be prison, as indicated in the photo shown. *In this episode, Doof says,"I hope I'm not on a boat, 'cause I get seasick". This contradicts the episode "Interview With a Platypus" where he has no idea what a boat is. (Hence the BO-AT). Continuity *''Gitchee Gitchee Goo'' can be heard in the background while Phineas and Ferb were making the inaction figure in the hardware store at Googolplex Mall. Allusions *''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' - The purple suit that Phineas wears, the chocolate river and the Ba-dink-a-dinks are references to the book. The purple suit is a closer match to the suit worn by Gene Wilder in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, rather than the maroon suit worn by Johnny Depp in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *''Joy to the World'' - The episode title is a reference to the song. *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' - The advertising of a brick as a children's toy is similar to the popular toy "Log" from this show. *''The Emperor's New Clothes'' - Ferb's comment about the CEO's lack of clothes. *''James Bond/'Austin Powers' - The way the CEO eliminates the worker who thinks that Phineas and Ferb's idea won't work, is reminiscent of the way that super-villain Ernst Stavro Blofeld dispatches an underling who has failed him (Dr. Evil also dispatches comrades that fail him). **Perry flies to the lair in a gyro-copter like Little Nelly from the James Bond film ''You Only Live Twice. *''King Kong'' - The toy "Ascendin' Brendon" is a gorilla that climbs a building, mimicking the famous scene from the film. *''The Muppets'' - Some of the workers outfits have collars similar to Kermit's collar. *'Hardy Har Har' - Har D Har may be a spoof on Hanna Barbera's character Hardy Har Har from Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har. *'Sherlock Holmes' - After one of the workers shows "The Mad Marauding Marsupial of Death" Phineas and Ferb are seen dressed as Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, respectively. *''Lilo & Stitch ''- One of the little girls dancing in the Shimmy Jimmy TV commercial resembles the Disney character Lilo. *''The Fast Show''- When the CEO shows off his "new suit" towards the end of the shower of appraisal, somebody says, "Suits you, sir!", like in the tailor sketches. *''Father Ted'' - The episode "Speed 3" has a running gag about a brick. *''LEGO'' - Some of the things Perry the Inaction Figure does and the way Phineas describes how he wants the toy to be sound like he is describing LEGO. *'"La cumparsita"' - When Ferb tangoes with Perry the Inaction Figure, he hums the first few bars of this Uruguayan tango. Trivia *Remodeling the factory and updating the employee uniforms is one of the few Big Ideas that is not destroyed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz at the end of the episode. *Candace's salary is under minimum wage. *This is the first time the "I Know What We're Going to Do Today" gag doesn't feature Ferb's name in the line. *This is the first episode where Major Monogram calls Agent P "Perry". *This is the first episode in production order that Isabella, Baljeet and Buford don't appear in, even for a cameo. *Ferb speaks more frequently in this episode than he normally does in most episodes. He has also spoken more frequently in "Ready for the Bettys", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "The Lizard Whisperer", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", and Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. *Ferb and the secretary are seen wearing three different sets of clothes, while Phineas goes through four. :#Their normal clothes. :#The new elf-like employee uniform. :#Clown outfit (secretary), Sherlock Holmes (Phineas), Dr. John Watson (Ferb). :#Purple "Willy Wonka" suit (Phineas). *During the commercial for Perry the Inaction Figure, 16 different backgrounds are shown, and the commercial makes note that the backgrounds are not included with the toy. The backgrounds are: :#Purple, pink and green stars. :#A western picture with a cowboy on a horse at the top of a mesa (possible reference to "The Magnificent Few"). :#A fashion show catwalk (possible reference to "Run Away Runway"). :#Ice fishing. :#In a room with randomly-shaped rectangles in shades of purple. :#Standing on the sand in the boys' backyard (from "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). :#A desert scene reminiscent of Arches National Park in Utah. :#Inside the boys' room. :#The boys' backyard in front of their tree. :#A field of flowers with a huge rainbow. :#A jungle with a snake in a tree. :#A ski resort (from "S'Winter"). :#A blue background with overlapping blue ovals and the ever-present triangles. :#Mr. Slushy Burger stand in the Danville woods. :#On the surface of the moon (with the ever-present triangles visible on the surface of the moon). :#The United States flag. *This is the first time Candace wears a Platypus costume. She does it again in "Perry Lays an Egg". *This is the second time Phineas denies that he is too young to be doing whatever he is doing. ("Flop Starz") Cast Main Article: Toy to the World/Credits *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Additional Voices *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Richard O'Brien as Dad, Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet , Additional Voices *Bobby Gaylor as Buford , Additional Voices *J.K. Simmons as J.B., Additional Voices *Alec Holden as Django *Additional voices: Ariel Winter, Eileen Galindo :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References pl:Kup pan dziecku cegłę Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:T